The Incredible Spider-Man
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Right after the events Infinity War, Spider-Man and Ned and so many more people of Peter's life, that were turned to dust, were transported to a city called Metroville. Peter starts to live his life there as he meets a new family of supers and find a new villain to tangle with and it's up to Spider-Man and the help of the new family to stop him. It belongs to CalebC-137
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

April 27, 2018 (Infinity War)

"Mr. Stark," Peter begins to ask as Tony turns around to see Peter walking towards him while looking at himself strangely.

"I don't feel so good," Peter finishes

"Are you alright?" Tony askes him.

"I don't know-I don't know what's happening," Peter replies. Peter keeps walking towards Tony and collapses in his arms and holds on to Tony.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Stark please, I don't wanna go," Peter says as tears begin to trickle down his cheek.

He dropped from Tony's arms as he falls on the ground with Tony on top of him while Peter looks up at the sky emotionless.

"I'm sorry," Peter says while looking into Tony's eyes before he turned into dust and withered away with wind.

The Present

Peter (that looks like dust) gets transported by the wind to a random place and gets turned back into a person and saw that he was still wearing is Spider-Man suit under his Iron Spider suit.

He took a good look around at his environment, which looks all black around him, including the floor.

When he least expected it, a pile of dust came whirling around and landed right beside him and turned into a human and Peter realized that the person that landed right beside him was Ned, his best friend.

"Ned, what the hell are doing here?" Peter asks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he replies.

"Where the hell are we?" Peter asks.

"I don't know?" he replies.

"Okay, okay, let's back track a little bit, (sighs) how did you get here?" Peter calmly asks.

"I didn't feel so good, so I fell on the floor and then I just appeared here."

"Okay, we need to figure out where we are," Peter says.

"Here's your backpack, by the way," Ned says as he handed Peter his backpack.

"Thanks."

As soon as Peter got up, a car noise came from right behind him with headlights getting brighter the second as Peter realized that him and Ned must've landed in the middle of a street.

Ned got up as soon as he heard the car noise coming closer and before they knew, they were surrounded by cars in all directions as the headlights lit up the area that Peter and Ned were in.

Peter's mask formed on his face as he web-slinged Ned towards him and web-slinged both of them on top of a building and took a look at the view they were seeing.

"This place looks amazing," Peter says.

"Where did you get that suit?" Ned asks.

"Tony Stark gave it to me while we were in battle."

"Is that us, we're on the TV," Ned says as he pointed to a large TV screen on a building.

"_Two kids who are apparently poor, were sitting in the middle of the street and somehow got out of the street very quickly, I'm Renee Garcia, tune in next time on Metroville City News,_" The news reporter says.

"We're in Metroville, what the heck is Metroville?" Peter asks.

"Did she seriously just call us poor?" Ned asks.

"We need to find a place to stay," Peter says.

Peter web-slings him and Ned off the building and over to an apartment complex. Ned went inside as Peter changed in am alley way near the place before going inside. 

"Uhh, can we have a room for two, please?" Ned asks as Peter walks inside.

"The monthly pay will be $75."

Peter grabbed the money out of his backpack and placed in on the desk and the man gave them their room key as Peter and Ned go to their room.

"Where did you get the money for that?" Ned asks.

"You know those YouTube vids I upload every now and then whenever I fight crime?"

"Ohhhh."

Ned opens the door to the apartment and Peter and him look inside.

"Your apartment is luxury compared to this place," Ned says.

"Ehh, it's not that bad, in fact, it actually looks a lot similar to my apartment."

"Peter, I can see a dead rat in the corner, this place looks like shit,"

"Well it's all we got, c'mon lets go to sleep," Peter replies.

Before Peter turned off his light to go to sleep, and gust of wind came through the door along with a pile of dust that landed right near his bed. The dust soon became a person and the person was...

Aunt May

"Aunt May, you're alive," Peter yells in joy as he hugs her.

"Peter, what's going on?" she asks.

"The same thing happened to us and we all got taken to this place called Metroville," Ned says after appearing through the doorway.

"Oh okay, I guess we should get settled for the night then, wait a second, Peter, I'm going to ask you a simple question and you better not lie to me," May says.

"O-kay," Peter says with concern tone.

"...Yes," Peter replies with his head down.

"WHAT THE F***!"

"Wait, how did she figure it out, you said you wouldn't tell her?"

"I didn't tell her, she saw me put the costume on," Peter replies.

"Ned, you knew about this?" May asks. 

"Yes ma'am," Ned said in a proud tone. 

"Peter, why didn't you tell me about this?" May says with tears in her eyes. 

"Because I didn't want you to freak out, like you're doing right now and with people trying to kill me every single night, I knew you wouldn't let me do it anymore," Peter replies as he walks over to her and tries to hug her.

"After everything that's happened to us, with Uncle Ben, your parents, and now this, really Peter," May says in Peter's arms.

"I know, I know, I know, I'm sorry I kept it from you I won't happen again," Peter says as tears start to appear in his eyes.

"I can't let you do this," May says.

"Do what?" Peter asks.

"I can't let you be Spider-Man and risk your life going out there every single night, while I just watch helplessly from the couch on the news."

"May, no please, you can't do this to me, if it weren't for me risking my life out there in New York, thousands of lives could have taken each night, I know it's a risky move, but May I can handle all the enemies out there, just please don't take this away from me."

"...I'll think about it in the morning, but you two need to get your butts in bed, good night Ned, you too Peter," May says as she walks out the room the Ned and Peter are sleeping in.

Peter wakes up from his sleep and walks into the kitchen to see Ned sitting at the table and May cooking breakfast.

"Morning, May, morning Ned," Peter says as he walks into the room.

"Morning Peter, glad your up early because you wouldn't wanna miss today," May says while put Ned's plate in front of him.

"What's happening today?"

"Well last night I looked online and enrolled you and Ned in a school," May says cheerfully.

"WHAT," Both Peter and Ned yell.

"Yeah, so hurry up, you don't wanna be late, do you want me to drive you there or walk?"

"W-We'll walk there," Peter says.

"Okay, here's a map for the city, in case you get lost, the school is called Western View Highschool,"May tells them as they walk out the door and head for the school.

Peter and Ned darted down the street towards the school.

"I can't believe we're going to a school in a city we know nothing about," Peter says.

"Call me crazy, but do you think there are other superheroes around her?" Ned asks.

"No, that's cra-," Peter says before being interrupted by his spider-sense.

Peter turned around and saw a flaming car being thrown in their direction.

"Watch out," Peter yells out.

Peter moves Ned out of the way as the flaming car crash landed on the street, tumbled across the street and crashed into a building and exploded.

"Well, if there are supervillains, then there are superheroes," Ned says.

"Ned go to school, I'll meet you there," Peter says as he was running towards an alley way.

Spidey web-slinged himself to where the trouble was going on.

"Behold, I am The Rhino," Rhino said after being turned back into a human after being transported to Metroville.

"Aleksei Sytsevich is here?" Spidey asked.

"Where are you Spider-Man," Rhino said as he looked around in the area that he was on.

Before Rhino could charge around the city, causing more destruction just to find Spidey, a newcomer grabbed a tree and wacked him acroos the street into a building and the newcomer was in fact Mr. Incredible with his family standing right behind him.

"How about you leave the city before things get ugly," Mr. I suggested.

"You're not Spider-Man, but you're beginnig to piss me off so you'll do," Rhino says as he begins to charge at them, but got tripped over by Elastigirl.

While Rhino was down, Mr. Incredible punched Rhino into a part of the city that was away from buildings and civilians.

Rhino got up before the Incredibles came over to where he was.

Mr. I was the first one to charge at him only to be grabbed from his legs by the Rhino and thrown into a tree.

As the Rhino was about to finish him off with a punch, someone came just in time to block the that punch.

"Hey man, how's your day been going so far?" Spidey asks in a joking matter.

"There you are Spider-Man," Rhino said as he tried to throw another punch at Mr. I, but Spidey web-slinged him and Mr. I outta the way before his punch made contact with the ground.

"You okay, Mr...I?"Spidey asks.

"You know me," Mr I asked.

"I definitely don't, but your matching leotard says it all," Spidey says as he pointed to the I on his costume.

Spidey then jumped on top of a police car and grabbed a bullhorn from a police officer.

"On behalf of the fine people of Metroville and real rhinos everywhere, I ask you to put your mechanized paws in the air?"

"Never," Rhino replied.

"I try to be reasonable," Spidey said while looking down.

Peter's spidey sense started tingling as he noticed a car coming his was about to move when he noticed a purple forcefield surround the car and it being thrown at Rhino.

Spidey looks at the person who made the forcefield and saw that it was Mr. I daughter, Violet.

"Good job, sweetie," Mr. I says as he goes and gets back in the action.

Rhino shot a missile at Spidey from his suit.

Spidey looked at the ground and saw a manhole cover near him. He web-slinged it towards him and blocked the missile, and threw it at Rhino to break off his sharp horn at the front of his suit.

Violet grabbed the manhole cover with her forcefield and threw it at Rhino, which made him angry as he started to charge towards her when she least expected it.

"Vi, watch out," Elastigirl yells.

"I got her," Spidey says as he web-slings over to her and catches her before Rhino could make an impact. As they were still in the air, Spidey wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so they lightly crashed into the top part of a taxi and landed on the ground with Spidey on top of Violet.

"Are you okay?" Spidey askes her as she nods back and blushes at their position as Spidey realized that he was on top of her.

"Sorry," Spidey says as he gets off of Violet and heads back into the fight.

Rhino tries to swing a car at Spidey, but Spidey dodges the attack and web-slings it back around to hit Rhino.

"Nice job kid," Elastigirl comments.

"Thank," Spidey replies.

"How do we stop him," Mr. I says as he dodging punches from Rhino.

"We need to pull him out of the suit, the one of you keep him destracted while Mr. I pulls off the Rhino hood and I'll remove him." Spidey says.

"This better work," Elastigirl says.

"Well, I just came up with it so it might not, but I guess there's a first time for everything, isn't there," Spidey says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Violet held down Rhino with her forcefields on both hands, then Mr. I ripped off the Rhino hood as Spidey pulled Aleksei Sytsevich out of the suit and web-slinged him to a tree.

"We'll let the police take care of you," Spidey says.

"Nice work out there kid, what's your name," Elastigirl asks.

"The name's Spider-Man," Spidey says as he looks at his watch and realizes he's almost late for school.

"Crap, I'm almost late, see you guys later," Spidey says as he web-slings towards the school.

Peter changed out of his Spidey suit and rushed down the hallway towards his fisrt class to find Ned almost to the classroom door.

"Ned, I thought you'd be in class right now," Peter says as he walking towards the door.

"I went to go use the restroom, did you take down the person who was trying to destroy the city?"

"Yes I did. Now lets go inside before get counted as late," Peter said as he was pushing Ned towards the classroom door.

Peter opened the door five seconds before the bell rang and saw a bunch of students staring at them.

"Well I couldn't count you two as late, you must be new children that were coming to the school, one white and one black," the teacher said happily.

"I'm filipino," Ned corrects the teacher.

"Wait, you are?" Peter asks in a whispering tone

"Yes, I told you this five times already," Ned replied.

"Alright, alright, sit in your seats," the teacher says as they both sit in their seats. Ned sat beside Peter as Peter sat in front of a girl that looked oddly familiar.

Lunch time came around as Peter amd Ned sit at a random table with a bunch of other people.

Peter kept staring at the round table in the corner of the cafeteria because sitting there was the same girl he saw in his first period class as Ned kept nudging Peter to get his attention.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Ned says continuously.

"What did you say, Ned?"

"Dude, you've been staring at that round table for a least a good five minutes," Ned tells Peter.

Ned looks closer at what Peter is so deeply staring at

"Ohhh, I know what it is, you like her don't you?" Ned asks with a weird smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What?! No, I don't like her, I don't even know her, but I think I've seen her some place before," Peter says as he leeps looking on at the table.

"Then, just go over to the table and talk to her," Ned suggested.

_Ned was right, I can't find out any info about her just by looking at her. I needed to go over and talk to her, bu I feel so nervous about it for some reason Maybe I do like her, but I can't just like someone I even know. _

"Fine," Peter said as he was getting up fron the table and started to walk over to her.

"H-Hey," Peter neverously said.

Violet looked up from the table to see Peter standing beside her. Water spurts through her nose as she chokes on what I just said as Peter looks at Ned and back at Violet.

"Sorry, forget what I just said," Peter says as he starts to walk back to his table.

"No it's okay, you can sit here," Violet says in between some coughs while looking down at the table.

Violet then brushes her hair and smiles as Peter turned around and sat down across from Violet.

_I can't believe I'm sitting down at the table with her. I'm sitting down as I see her full face instead of one side. SHE LOOKS SO DAMN CUTE! HOW COULD ANYONE NOT LOVE HER?! ow she's just looking at me, waiting for me to say something. PETER SAY SOMETHING YOU FUCKING IDIOT! _

"You're Peter, right?"Violet asks.

"That's me and I'm guessing that you're Violet?" he replies.

"Yeah, so what brings you here?" Violet asks.

"I actually came over here because I thought I've seen you from somewhere eles," Peter suspiciously tells her.

"I kinda highly dought that," she relpies as they both let out a little chuckle.

"So, where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm from New York."

"That must've been a long ride for," Violet says.

"No actually really short, it felt like I was put here against my will," Peter replies while looking at the table.

"Ohhh-kay," Violet says just before the bell rang, indicating that lunch is over.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Violet asked while dumping her food in the trash then walking out the door.

"Yeah, II guess so," Peter replied as he stares at Violet as she walks out.

"So, are you getting laid or what," Ned asks after sneaking up behind Peter.

"NED!" Peter shouted

Peter was rushing down the hallway because he was going to be late for his last class of the day.

As Peter was running, he wasn't paying attention and ran right into an open locker.

"Oh my god, are you okay," a young girl asks.

"Holy shit, yeah I'm fine," Peter replied while pressing his hand on his forehead as the girl helped him up off the ground.

After standing straight up, Peter sees the girls face and notices that it was Violet.

"When you said see you later, I didn't expect it to be this early," Peter says as they both laugh afterwards.

"I'd be saying the same thing, Parker," a boy says from across the hallway.

_Why did Flash Thompson, that no good, idiotic, son of a bitch, have to be here?! _

"Flash, I'm not in the mood for your bull shit and I never was," Peter said while going to his locker before Flash put his hand on it.

"You think I'm done talking to you, Penis Parker," Flash replies.

"Leave him alone,"Voilet said before grabbing Flash's arm and being shoved down by him.

"You don't get it do you? You're standing up for a lousey, no good," Flash said before getting interrupted by Peter shoving across the hallway

"Leave her the hell alone," Peter shouted.

"Big mistake, Parker," Flash said while walking towards Peter, but was interrupted by the principal.

"You, my office," the principal said as he pointed in Flash's direction and Flash went to the office with the principal.

"Violet," Peter said as he looked around to find her.

"I'm right here," Violet replied as Peter turned around to see her before the bell rang.

"Dang it, we're late," Violet said.

"Wait what class do you have next?"

"Pre-Algebra 2," Violet replied.

"Me too...I could take you there if you'd like," Peter offered.

The bell rang indicating that the school day was over as Peter walked to his locker to put everything upas Ned walked over.

"Dude I heard what happened, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter replied while putting the last of his things in his locker.

"I still can't believe that Flash Thompson is here," Ned said.

"Me too," Peter said as he was closing his locker.

"Hey, thanks for what you did back there," Violet says as she walks by Peter and Ned.

"N-No problem," Peter said.

"Dude, she's totally into you," Ned saus as she walks away.

"There's no way that she could be into Peter Parker," Peter replies.

"If Liz was into you, then anyone could be," Ned said.

"That's because she didn't know that I was him, is your computer set up at the apartment?"

"You know it is," Ned replied.

"Then you know what to do," Peter replied.

Ned and Peter went to Aunt May's car and went home as Violet was looking at Peter from around the corner.

_OMG! He looks so cute, but I just have a feeling that it's wrong to like someone you just met, but I don't think it really matters that much._

"So, how was school you two?" May asked.

"It was good," they both replied.

"Peter, I've been thinking about what you said last night and...I guess you can still be Spider-Man," May says as she points the rear view mirror at Peter.

"Thanks May, it means a lot to me," Peter replies.

"But no more of this keeping secrets from each other bull shit, okay," May says.

"Okay," Peter replies.

They arrive at the apartment complex as Ned ran in the apartment and logs onto his computer.

"You got it up and running?"Peter says while trying to change into his Spider-Man outfit.

"Yep, now go out there and kick some ass," Ned replies.

"May, I'll try and be back before you cook dinner," Peter shouts before jumping out the window and Spidey starts to web-sling across Metroville.

"Hello, Peter," Karen says.

"Hey Karen," Peter replied.

"Did anything good happen today?" Karen asks.

"I just went to school, met this really cute girl and went home," Peter says.

"And does this really cute girl have a name?" Karen asks.

"Her name's Violet, she's just the best," Peter says before getting a call from Ned.

"Sure thing, Peter," Karen says as she answers the call.

"Hey Ned, did you find anything suspicious going on around here?" Peter asked.

The Parr family sat down at the dinner table with food to eat there.

"So, Dash, how was school today?" Helen asked.

"Boring as usual," Dash replied.

"(Sighs), So, how about you Vi, how was school?"

"It wasn't the best, but it was okay," Violet replied.

"That's probobly the most positive thing you've said about school all year," Bob added.

"Because it is Bob, well that's great," Helen replied.

"Maybe because she met someone new," Dash added with his mouth in the cup.

"Shut it, Dash," Violet said in an almost shouting tone.

"Is he gonna be your new boyfriend?"

"Say something eles and I'll have a forcefield going right up your little," Violet warned before getting interrupted.

"Do not threaten your brother and stop embarrassing your sister," Helen said.

"There's no telling what's gonna go down next Friday," Dash said in a low toned voice.

"You asked for it," Violet shouted as she created a forcefield and threw it at Dash, sending him flying across the house.

Then Dash got back up and ran towards the bathroom with immense speed and back downstairs and splashed water on Violet.

"Ugh, toilet water, you couldn't use tap?" Violet asked as she put a forcefield in Dash's way as he kept running around her, hitting the side of her head as Jack-Jack was laughing his head off.

"Alright, sit down, both of you," Helen shouted before stretching both of her arms towards Violet and Dash to sit them down.

"Apologize to each other now," Helen demanded.

"Sorry," Dash said while looking down.

"Vi?" Helen asked.

"Screw you,"Violet said as Jack-Jack was laughing while pointing at Dash as if he knew what was going on.

"Violet," Helen shouted.

"...Sorry," Violet said as she looked Dash in his eyes.

Bob sat down the couch turned on the TV as the channel seeting was on the news, explaining what bad things were going down that night.

"A robbery is going down at the Metroville facility center. What appears to be a masked murder trying to steal the Amplification of Beaming Energy, or a generator that powers up with anything you put inside it," the news repoter says.

"That's not too far from here, Mom please can I go this time," Dash begged to Helen.

"...Violet, you can go this time," Helen calmly said as Violet went upstairs to change into her superhero outfit.

"What," Dash shouted in disbelief.

"You went last week, remember?" Helen told him.

"But I can stop the robbery in just a couple of seconds," Dash added.

"Daniel Robert Parr, we do this so both of you get an experience of what it's like to fight crime on your own," Helen said.

Spidey finally got to the place and looked inside while hearing creepy noises coming all around the place.

Spidey got to the main room of the facility center and saw the generator still in it's place.

"_ How can you call it a robbery when the generator is still her and nothing's been stolen?_"

Then when Spidey least expected it, Venom lauched himself from the roof towards Spidey, hitting him hard in the back before jumping off.

Spidey got up from the ground and web-slinged towards him and kicked him in the face as he went up into air only to be dragged down to the ground by one of Venom's webs.

Once Spidey got up, he took a good look at him and realized that he wasn't fighting Venom.

"Who-Who are you?"

The menace didn't answer as he charged towards Spidey and tried to punch him, but missed as Spidey jumped into the air and web-slinged down towards the top part of his body.

Spidey then got off of him and swung him around and around until he let of his webs and the menace hit the wall only to jump off it and punch Spidey's face, sending him flying into the wall and crashing into a table below him.

The menace was about to finish Spidey off until a purple forcefield hit him in the side, sending flying across the room.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Violet said as she helped Spidey up.

"Me neither, where were you, happy hour?" Spidey asked in a joking matter.

"Are you happy to see me or not?" Violet asked.

"Well, you did save my ass, so I guess that's a plus on the bright side," Spidey replied.

The menace got up and began to charge at them.

Violet created little forcefield pads for Spidey to step on in the air. Once he got to his last pad, he jumped down and kicked him on his head.

Violet created a forcefield around the menace and sent him flying into the wall.

The menace got up and jump really high and tried to land on Violet as she put a forcefield around her to protect herself from him.

She then stood up with the forcefield around herself and lifted him high in the air as Spidey came swinging outta nowhere and kicked the menace with both feet together.

The menace spun a web at Spidey and sent him flying across the room as Violet turned invisible and kicked him with both feet.

The menace then got outta the room when Spidey amd Violet weren't looking as the cops came and surrounded the facility.

"Put your hands in the air," one cop yelled as he raised a gun at both Sipdey and Violet.

"It wasn't us, the menace is over there in," Spidey said before realizing the menace was no longer there.

"It was a setup," Spidey said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"They set us up at the beginning, they already had stolen the generator and probobly replaced it with a fake and wanted us to look like the villains instead of them," Spidey said.

"Well, put your hands behind your backs," the cop yelled.

"Wait, don't arrest her, that's Invisigirl, she's apart of the Incredibles," another cop shouted as she came running in the building.

"Then arrest this one," another cop said before pointing to Spidey.

"No, please don't, he helped me defeat the menace," Violet said as she put both of her hands up to block the officers.

The officer nodded as the all began to leave the facility.

"Thanks for having my back back there," Violet said.

"I should be saying the same thing," Spidey said before they both let out a little chuckle as Violet begins to blush a little.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Spidey said.

"Yeah, I should get going now," Violet says as she begins to walk out.

"Wait a second," Spidey began.

"Yeah?" Violet asked.

"Violet?" Spidey asked.

"How do you know me, who are you?" Violet asked as she put a forcefield around Spidey.

"We met on the street this morning," Spidey said.

"But no one said my full first name," Violet replied.

"When your mother said Vi, I thought your name was Violet," Spidey added.

Violet kept holding the forcefield until she finally gave in and put it down letting Spidey drop to the floor as she ran outta the building.

" _PETER,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER THAT YOU WERE A SUPERHERO TOO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Now I just made her feel scared and unsecured and it's actaully surprising that Violet's a superhero?_" Spidey asked himself.

Violet went inside the house and went straight to her room.

"Violet, is everything okay?" Helen asked as she opened the door.

"I'm fine," Violet said.

"How did the robbery turn out?"

"It was surprisingly good, but we didn't catch him and I had help from the guy that helped us this morning."

"Well, okay, I'll get outta your hair." Helen said before closing the door and opening it again.

"Oh and about what Dash said at the dinner table, is it true?"

"I don't know how he found out, but...yes it's true."

"Violet," Helen began but was interrupted.

"Mom, he's different from him."

"Don't you remember what Tony did to you?"

"Yes I do, but Peter's different from Tony."

"(Sighs), Violet, some boys are good and some are just plain evil, I don't want you to end up like you were last year. I believe you if you say he's a good kid, but I just need you to be careful, okay. Maybe you could invite him over to dinner tomorrow night so we could meet him?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Violet."

"I mean we're not actually a couple. I like him, I really do, but I don't know if he likes me back and if we invite him, I'm afraid he'll say the opposite."

"I bet he likes you, the same way you like him, can you just invite Peter to dinner?"

"...Okay."

Spidey web-slinged back to the apartment, changed and sat at the dinner table with eveyone eles.

"When you said you'd be back before dinner started, I didn't think you meant it," May said.

"Well, I wouldn't miss dinner for the life of me," Peter said as he began to eat his food.

"So, what did you two boys do at school today?" May asked

"School work," Peter said trying to sum up what the school day felt like for him before trying to take drink.

"Peter met a girl today at lunch," Ned blurted out before Peter chocked on what Ned just said.

"Oh, how nice? What's the girl's name?"

"Her name's-her name's Violet," Peter said in between coughs.

"Well, it's nice to know that my boy is finally going to hormone changes and connecting with women," May said.

"MAY?!" Peter shouted.

They all ate their dinner and washed up for tomorrow and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peter woke up with the sound of Ned's ringtone.

"I still can't believe you kept that as your alarm," Peter said while getting outta bed.

"Hey, I don't like it, but it gets you up in the morning, doesn't it?" Ned asked.

Peter rolled his eyes as he and Ned both went into the kitchen to see breakfast already prepared.

You're up early," Ned said in surprise.

"Well you can't miss school especially when you two are loving it," May said in excitement.

Peter and Ned ate their breakfast and headed out the door and down the block for school.

Once they got there class was in session and the day was going smoothly except for when Ned's phone went off in the classroom and everyone including Violet heard his embarrassing ringtone.

It was around lunchtime as everyone was in the cafeteria.

Ned was sitting at the table alone as Peter was talking to Violet as this group of boys huddled together and did this.

"How was your day yesterday?" Peter asked. 

"It wasn't really anything exciting, except for the fact that my brother can't keep his mouth shut and mom wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight," Violet said with her head down.

"Wow, I guess I'll," Peter said before being interrupted by his Spidey sense.

"Peter, Peter are you okay?" Violet asked.

"Get down." Peter told Violet.

"What, Peter your freaking me out, what's going on?" Violet asked.

"Everybody get down," Peter shouted as he flipped the table they were sitting at over with the legs facing them.

Then a bomb went off in the cafeteria and exploded the table Peter and Violet were hiding behind towards the wall. Peter slightly looked above the table and saw a man with facepaint all over his face and was dressed as a mime.

"Everybody out," the teacher said as three of them were rushing everyone out and the last one in the cafeteria was calling the cops.

Violet and Peter get from behind the table and get out of the school. Violet went in the corner of the school and pressed the I on her suit to alert everyone that had the same suit that she was in trouble.

Peter went behind an alley way near the school and changed into his regular Spidey suit and web-slinged outta there to find whoever did this.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl drove down to Violet's school with Dash and Jack-Jack in the backseat.

"Who's doing this?" Violet asks.

"It's Bomb Voyage, sit tight," Mr. I said as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal and was on the way towards the city as he pressed the button in the car to make it change into their disguised car.

Spidey was swinging around the city until he found Bomb Voyage getting in a car and driving off as he ran with immense speed on top of other buildings to follow him.

"Bon Voyage," Bomb Voyage said as he flipped a switch in his middle console.

The switch activated bombs that were beneath buildings and exploded each building a bomb was under, including the buildings Peter were running on.

The explosions caught up to the building Peter was standing on and the building fell sideways on the movie theater Violet and Tony went to, leaving Peter to crash into the window of the building beside it and run across buildings on the inside.

The explosions caught up to the building Peter was standing on and the building fell sideways on the movie theater Violet and Tony went to, leaving Peter to crash into the window of the building beside it and run across buildings on the inside.

The Incredibile sped down the street, trying to find Bomb Voyage.

"He's right there," Dash said as he pointed towards his car.

The Incredibile started to pull up towards his car as he pulled out a gun amd started to shoot at them. Spidey saw this happening and saw a broken window was appeared ahead of him as he aimed his webshooter steady and grabbed the gun with his web.

Elastigirl noticed the gun being taken away and saw Spidey in the building.

"Bob, Spider-Man's in the building," Helen pointed out.

Mr. I then rolled down the window as Helen grabbed the wheel.

"Spider-Man jump," Mr. I yelled.

Spidey then ran towards the window, burst through the glass and began to web-sling his way towards the Incedibile as his spidey sense came up as he noticed a falling building that was crashing right on top of him.

"Holy shit," Spidey said as he web- slinged back into another building ahead of him and kept running towards the Incredibile.

Spidey tried a second time as he ran through the glass and jumped behind the car as he spun a web towards one of the wings on the Incredibile while in mid-air and hung on as if he were water skiing as buildings fell behind him.

"Dash, I need you to save any civilians from being crushed by the buildings," Mr. I said.

"On it," Dash replied as he ran out the car and did exactly what he was told to do.

"Uhhhhh, dad," Violet asked while pointing ahead of them.

Mr. I looked ahead and saw a building falling ahead of them of them as Violet looked back at Spidey and knew he'd be crushed by it. Mr. I sped up some more and barely went under the building as Violet held a forcefield to keep the building up a little longer before Spidey went under it.

Spidey knew he'd be crushed and pulled on his web to launch himself towards the top of the car, where he landed and held on to it like a cat scared of frightening noises as they took the car chase towards the highway.

Dash ran up towards the highway and got back in the car.

Bomb Voyage knew they were still on his tail and he pressed a button that exploded the legs off of the bridge the Incredibles and Spidey were on. Spidey jumped off the car, landed on the bridge and web-slinged towards Voyage as Violet put a forcefield around the Incredibile to protect as it was falling and tumbling towards the exit. The car survived the crash and drove towards the exit to the highway.

Spidey landed right on top of Voyage's car and hopped right in the passengers seat as the Incredibile followed them.

"You know, you're way of villainy puts a whole new meaning on a "smashing experience"," Spidey said while leaned back, putting his feet on the dashboard.

Voyage tried to punch Spidey as he dodged the attack and put his foot up to kick him in the face. Voyage kicked Spidey into the backseat, then Spidey went out the left window in the backseat and grabbed the middle part of the car between the driver seat window and the backseat window and went back inside the car to kick him towards the passengers seat.

As they were fighting while trying to keep their eyes on the road and pay attention to each other, the car was speeding towards an unfinished bridge on the highway.

Voyage's car ran off the edge of the bridge, but Votage pressed a button that exploded the car up towards the other side of the bridge and kept going as Spidey looked back at the Incredibile and got kicked out of Voyage's car and landed on the bridge.

Spidey looked up from the ground and saw that the Incedibile kept going as he got up and put both hands out in front of him to nake a stopping motion.

"Bob stop the car," Helen said as she realized the bridge was unfinished.

Mr. I slammed both feet on the brakes, but it wasn't enough to stop the car from plummeting down between the bridge.

Spidey put two web-grenades on both sides of the side of the bridge he was on and it launched two thick webs at the car to stop it from falling as Spidey held on the car with a web he produced on his own.

"Everyone needs to climb out the car," Spidey suggested.

Almost everyone nodded in the car as they got out and looked back at Spidey for guidance.

"The webs are strong enough to hold each and every one of you, it's just like being in a circus, except you're climbing up and not walking on the rope," Spidey said.

Everyone climbed outta the car as Spidey counted to make sure everyone was out and noticed one of them was missing.

"Dash, can you and Jack-Jack handle Bomb Voyage?" Mr. I asked.

"Yes we can, what does the car look like again," Dash replied while Jack-Jack was laughing in his arms as they both ran down the highway to find him.

"The car's red," Mr. I replied.

"Wait, where's Violet?" Helen asked.

Spidey looked down, back at the car and saw Violet shakingly curled up in the backseat.

"ViiiiiiI mean Invisigirl, you have to get out, now," Spidey said.

"What the hell, are you crazy," Violet asked.

"If you fall, I promise I'll catch you, but I can't do anything with you still in the car. You have to trust me," Spidey said while trying not to think about last night.

Violet nodded as she slowly got out the car and headed towards the webs the hold the car up.

Suddenly one of the webs snapped as Violet and the car started rocking side to side, almost falling in the process.

"Climb the web," Spidey practically begged.

Before she vould lay and hand on the web, the web she tried to reach gor snapped as well as she and the car began to fall as Violet screaned ger head off. (Not literally)

"No," Spidey shouted as he jumped down and web-slinged his web to the edge of the bridge as he grabbed Violet and stopped swinging.

"You're okay, you're okay," Spidey said as Violet hugged him tight.

"Thanks, I'm kinda afraid of heights, I guess you're used to heights," Violet suggested.

"I'm used to everything no a days, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Spidey said as he looked deeply into her big blue beautiful eyes and she did the same.

Dash ran from one side of the street to the other, trying to find the red car. Soon, Dash found the car and tripped on a rock beside the road as Jack-Jack slipped out of his hands and ran out into the street.

"Jack-Jack, no," Dash shouted.

Jack-Jack ran right in front of Voyages car as he was coming closer and soon as the car hit Jack-Jack, the car bounced back with a huge dent in the front of it, then used his telekinesis to flip the car over on it's roof as police came speeding down the highway.

The cops arrested Bomb Voyage and left in the police car.

"Thanks, for saving us back there," Helen said.

"Oh, no problem, it's getting kinda fun fighting crime with you guys, I think I should be heading home, I'll see you guys later," Spidey said as he web-slinged outta there.

"I get it if you weren't able to invite him over because of the incident at school," Helen said.

"Oh...no I was able to tell him, but he didn't give me an answer because the incident interrupted him," Violet replied.

Spidey web-slinged back towards the apartment and changed out of his outfit.

"I heard what happened at the school, are you okay?" May asked as she hugged Peter.

"I'm fine, we took him down, he's in jail now," Peter said as May calmed down.

"Where's Ned?"Peter asked.

"I'm right here," Ned replied on the couch.

"Hey May, I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight," Peter said.

"Why, where are you going?"

"I'm going over Violet's house, I guess to meet her family," Peter replied.

"Oh honey that's great, you're moving one step closer at a time into her life," May said.

"It could be for something eles," Ned said under his breath.

"Ned. Shut it," Peter said as he packed both Spider-Man suits in his backpack and was headed for the door.

"Wait, are you leaving now, it's only 5:30,"May asked.

"Yeah, but it takes me a while to get there," Peter said while closing the door.

Peter ran down the block and got to the Parr residence at 6:00 and was going to ring the door bell, until he noticed the front door was slightly cracked open.

Peter went inside the house and looked around at the big house until he looked at the dinner table and saw Violet fighting someone who appears to be her brother, her dad lifting the dinner table with the wife on top as the baby is laughing his head off.

Everyone stopped after a few seconds and looked at Peter who was shocked and got back into a normal family sitting at the dinner table.

"You must be Peter, nice to meet you," Bob said as Peter went over to shake his hand.

"I'm Helen, Violet's mom," Helen said as Peter walked over to shake her hand.

"Here, have a seat," Bob said as he pulked out a chair for Peter to sit in.

"So Peter, how are your grades?"

"Uhh straight A's sir," Peter replied.

"So, where exactly did you come ftom?"

"I came from New York."

"That must've took a long time to get here, what did you use as transportation?"

"Mom," Violet said in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay, Violet. I actually don't know what my form of transportation was, It felt like I was just planted her remembering only one thing that happened," Peter said.

"And what was that one thing?" Bob asked, hoping it would be something lighthearted.

"An mad person from another planet trying to erase half of the universe with an infinity gauntlet with six infinity stones on each finger with his evil ugly children," Peter replied as the whole family's mouths dropped.

The parents cleaned off the table, Jack-Jack had his story read to him for the tenth time before he went to sleep, and Dash stayed up watching TV with Bob as Peter and went up and laid on the roof to look at the stars, before he heard a knock on the roof.

"How did you get up here?"

"Oh, I guess I can just climbed very well," Peter replied as Violet sat right next to him and looked up with him.

"I'm sorry about my family, they can be a little overprotective of me since my last relation-," Violet said before covering her mouth, hoping Peter didn't here what she said.

"What happened in your last relationship?" Peter asked.

"He...cheated on me because he found out I was a...," Violet said.

"A what?" Peter asked. Peter asked.

"Can I tell you something that might shock you and can you PLEASE not tell anyone?" Violet asked while looking straight into Peter's eyes.

"Promise," Peter replied.

"I'm...a superhero," Violet said while looking down as Peter was in scilenced.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything, I...," Violet said as she got up.

"No, no, no it's okay, I'm just shocked and I think it's amazing that you're a superhero," Peter said.

"You...you do?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, and it doesn't make you any different than everyone eles and it's okay if your family is overprotective, you're lucky to have them," Peter added.

"Well, you're also lucky, don't you have a family as well?" Violet asked as Peter's smile turned into a frown. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't," Violet said. 

"No it's okay, I actually feel comfortable explaining to you what happened since you're a great person to talk to. My parents died on a plane crash, my uncle died because of a shooter and grandparents on both sides are dead and all I have left is my aunt," Peter said trying not to shed a tear. 

"Hey, if they were still here, they'd be proud of the person you came to be," Violet said while putting her hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"You really think so?" Peter asked. 

"I know so," Violet replied.

Peter and Violet looked into each other's eyes as they started to lean in and before they kissed, Dash ran up right to the roof as they both backed away from each other.

"Dad says it's time to go to bed," Dash said before running back down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Violet said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Peter replied as him and Violet got down from the roof and into the house.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second," Violet said while pulling her into a quiet corner.

"What happened, did everything go okay with you and Peter?"

"Can he stay over for a night?" Violet asked.

"Violet," Helen started before being cut off.

"Mom, please, we almost kissed on roof, please?" Violet begged.

"He really means that much to you?" Helen asked.

"...Yes," Violet replied.

"If it's okay with his parents,...then he can stay over," Helen said.

"Thank you," Violet said while hugging her mom tight.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Peter said while heading out of the door with his backpack.

"Peter, me and Violet talked and she wants you to stay and I said it was okay, if your parents said yes," Helen said.

"Oh, well my parents are dead, soo I could just ask my aunt real quick," Peter said before pulling out his phone.

"Oh, damn, I didn't know that, I'm sorry," Helen said.

"Oh it's okay, Violet asked the same thing," Peter replied.

_Hey May. _

_Hey Peter, how's everything going over there? _

_Good. Mrs. Parr asked me if I wanted to stay over for the night and I wanted to get your permission first. _

_Oh, honey, of course you can stay and learn more about Violet. _

_MAY! _

_I'm just kidding, have fun. _

_I'll be back by the afternoon time of tomorrow. _

"She said yes," Peter said as he showed Helen his phone.

"Okay Violet get to bed, Peter, make yourself at home," Helen said as she went to her and Bob's bedroom.

"Peter, can I show you something?" Violet asked.

"Sure," Peter said as both him and Violet walked up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Wow, it looks amazing," Peter said while looking around and found a diarie on the shelf.

"Hey what's this?" Peter asked while holding it up as Violet looked and snatched it out of his hand.

"Don't read that," Violet said.

"It's full of all the embarrassing things I like and do."

"That means I have to read it," Peter said trying to grab it.

"Peter, you are getting nowhere near this book and that's final," Violet said while holding the book back.

As Peter was about to get his hands on the book, Violet started to put a forcefield around it in the air. As the forcefield was going to make a complete circle around the book, Peter then jumped off of Violet's bed, off the wall and grabbed the book in mid-air.

"Peter, give me the book," Violet demanded.

"Please let me read it, I promise I won't make fun of you," Peter begged as he looked straight into Violet's eyes.

"(Groans)...Fine," Violet said as Peter opened the book.

"_OMG, he'ssocute,I can'tbelievesomeoneas cuteas him came to my school. I think I like him, but I thinkthat's wrong since I just met him, butwhatever.I hope he doesn't know I likehim because I'm afraid he'll say theopposite and I also hope that he doesn't know that I stare at him all throughout Algebra._"

Peter looked up from the book to see Violet as red as a rose looking down at the floor.

"You...You like me?" Peter asked.

"...A lot," Violet replied.

"Wow this is...surprising, but we need to get ready for bed, I guess I'll go sleep in the guest bedroom," Peter said.

"Or you could...or maybe we could," Violet began.

"Sure," Peter said.

Violet changed into her night clothes as Peter took off his shirt and pants and laid in the bed.

Violet then came outta the bathroom and joined Peter in her bed as he turned off the lights.

"Hey Violet, about what the diarie said," Peter began.

"Oh no, what is it?" Violet asked.

"You know how it says, "_I'm afraid he'll say the opposite,_" Peter added.

"Yeah," Violet said in a nervous tone.

"I won't...say the opposite...because I...like you Violet Parr, I've been in love with since the first day I saw you on the battle-," Peter said before being interrupted by a short kiss on the cheek from Violet.

Peter paused for a second, then kissed her back on the cheek in return.

"I like you too Peter Parker," Violet said as Peter looked at her in awe.

"...,You're the best Violet Parr," Peter said before turning over and hoing to sleep as Vioket did the same.

In the morning, Peter woke up to see Violet out of the bed as he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Peter," Violet said cheerfully.

"Well someone's in a good mood, where are the others?" Peter asked.

"They left a note, saying that they were out fighting crime," Violet said before Peter turned on the TV to look at the news.

_"A massive monster is terrorizing the streets of Metroville," the news reporter said._

Peter took a closer look at the giant monster and kinda recognized it.

"Venom?" Peter asked.

"Who's Venom?" Violet asked.

"One of my arch enemies from where I'm from," Peter replied.

"So about last night?" Violet asked before turning off the TV.

"I meant every word," Peter replied as a red substance came crawling outta the sink and onto the floor heading towards the couch when they weren't paying attention.

"I was kinda hoping you did," Violet said as the red substance was on Peter arm and started spreading around his body.

"Umm, Peter what's that on your body?" Violet asked in fear.

"I don't know, but it's growing all over me," Peter said before all of it went inside his mouth.

"Peter, are you okay?" Violet asked.

"I'm better than okay and I'd be better if you'd get outta my life," Peter shouted.

"What are you talking about," Violet said in fear.

"I don't give a single shit about you, you don't deserve my love, you don't deserve anyone's," Peter added.

"But, last night, you...," Violet said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"All lies, I can't believe you fell for every word, you must feel like the most stupidest person in the world and even I were to love someone, I wouldn't love someone who is as idiotic, disgusting, and as abnormal as you," Peter said.

Violet just stood there with tears in her eyes, frozen in fear and sadness before she ran outta the house as the red substance came out of Peter.

"Violet," Peter said as he looked around the house for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Violet kept running down the street until she ran into a big red monster.

Violet launched a forcefield at it, which did nothing to it except make it angrier. The monster began to charge at her as she tried to jump over it, but the monster grabbed her by the legs and slammed her head into a powerline utility pole, knocking her unconscious as the moster took her.

The Incredibles came back to the house to find Peter pacing back and forth.

"Hey Peter, where's Violet?" Elastigirl asked.

"Chained to the bed," Dash whispered as his mom slapped him across the head.

"I don't know, I looked all over the hoise and couldn't find her," Peter replied.

"What happened?" Mr. I asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is that we were talking and this red substance gets into my mouth and then she's just gone," Peter explained.

"You know, there is a possible explanation that you might have just eaten her," Dash said.

"Dash, shut your mouth," Elastigirl said.

Peter looked around, until he got to the kitchen and saw the red substance go into the sink and ran back to the others.

"Did you find her?"

"No, but I know where she hiding, she's in the sewer," Peter replied.

Violet woke up in a very dark room with the generator from the facility in the middle of it.

Violet tried to move as she stood up before she noticed that chains that were attached to her arms, legs, waist, and neck were chained into the wall.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," a symbiote figure said before turning on the generator, which lit up the room as Violet then saw the person that was talking to her.

"Who are you and why are you doing this, where the hell am I?" Violet asked.

"Jesus, so many questions, how about I answer only two," they suggested.

"No, wonder it smells like shit in here," Violet interrupted.

"And two, do ever know why I bully people?" the person asked as Violet glared at him.

"Because I was in their place when I was younger. And now I actually have a chance at getting back at them, making them choke to death and they'll finally respect me," he added.

"But in the wrong way," Violet said.

"No, it's the right way and neither your family or your precious Peter Parker can save you," he said.

"He's not precious to me, at least, not anymore," Violet said as she looked down in sadness as he laughed.

"What are you gonna do, why do you need me?"

"Well, you're gonna help us destroy your own family," he replied.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Glad you asked, you see your attached to chains," has started before being interrupted.

"No...shit," Violet said.

"The chains move into the wall until your body rips apart in separate places and if you don't wanna be in pieces, I suggest you help us kill your family," he added as he flipped a switch that started the generator and the chains Violet was attached to slowly started to go into the wall.

"Which sewer is she in?" Mr. I asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Peter replied.

Peter put his Iron Spider auit around his back, like a backpack and covered it up with his jacket and went outside to look.

"Guy, I think I found something," Peter said as the Incredibles came out to look.

Peter saw a smear of blood on the powerline utility pole and touched it to see if it was dry or not, which it wasn't, and saw an entrance to the sewer by it.

"She went in this sewer entrance," Peter said.

"Then let's go," Dash said before trying to climb in the sewer entrance.

Everyone climbed in the sewer entrance and looked around for Violet.

"I feel like Pennywise right now," Dash said.

"How do you know about that Rated-R movie?" Elastigirl asked.

"Nothing," Dash quickly replied as they went into a circle that four different passages as Jack Jack started crying.

"I think we should split up," Peter suggested.

"Good idea. Everyone go one way," Mr. I said.

Jack Jack then teleported from Dash's hands into Peter's as everyone looked at him with Jack Jack smiling at him, looking as happy as can be.

"I'm guessing he wants to go with me," Peter said as he chuckled nervously before everyone went their separate ways.

Peter carried Jack Jack while he went different ways until he saw a glimpse of light. He then went in that direction and saw the generator from the facility.

He then saw Violet looking down at the ground as a voice appeared outta nowhere.

"I honestly wasn't surprised that you came here to save her," the voice said as Violet looked up to see Peter.

"Violet are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm..fine," Violet replied with a mean tone as the symbiote from earlier appeared right next to her.

"Hey Penis Parker," Flash said.

"Holy shit, what happened to you, you went from full time jackass to part time...symbiote," Peter said in a joking matter.

"Well, found this on the street and it became apart of me and now it's gonna fuck you up, like I should've done in school," Flash said as Jack Jack started to get angry at him as he turned into a demon baby on fire (Fire Demon Baby).

"What the fuck," Peter shouted as Jack Jack leaped from his arms onto Flash as he kept him busy while Peter ran over to Violet.

"This doesn't change anything," Violet said as Peter tried to free her, but then got punched, not by Flash, but by something that looked exactly like him, but was red.

"Carnage," Peter said. 

Carnage then tried to slam Peter in the wall, but missed and then got kicked into the wall head first. 

"What do you mean, are you mad at me or something?" Peter asked. 

"After all you said to me, yes," Violet replied.

"Why, what did I say?" Peter asked while dodging punches.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit, you know what you said," Violet replied.

"No I don't know what I said," Peter said before get kicked to the floor.

"Really, you literally said the opposite of what you said last night, but worse," Violet said as she was being stretched out to where she started to go in the air.

Peter thought about something and then said" I think the red substance went inside me and made me say all those bad things," Peter said.

"Really, if you said all of that, that has to be coming from you," Violet said.

"That's literally the last thing I remember, don't you remember that?" Peter asked as Violet tried to remember and did.

"Yeah, I remember it, but I need to ask you one question," Violet said.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he was on the ground and was about to get punched before Mr. I came in and punched him into the wall.

"Violet are you okay?" Dash asked.

"I'm fine," Violet said as the chains were really pulling on her body.

What's the one question?" Peter asked as he stood in front of her.

"When you said you didn't want to be with someone as abnormal as me, did you really mean that?" Violet asked.

"I said that?" Peter asked as Violet nodded.

"Violet I wouldn't say anything like that towards anyone, especially you," Peter said.

"But you did and did you mean it," Violet asked as tears came to her eyes as black liquid started leaking from the ceiling.

"No,...and that's the thing," Peter said.

"What do you mean," Violet asked as she held her tears back and Venom appeared a few feet away from Peter.

"I'm not normal either," Peter said as he reached behind him and pressed the suit as the Iron Spider suit covered his body and he punched Venom into the wall.

"Your the Spider-Man that helped us all this time?"

"Look I wanted to tell you for awhile, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me if I wasn't normal," Spidey said.

"I wouldn't care if your normal or not, I would like you for who you are," Violet said.

"But Violet, I love you,...I really do and I have ever since the day we met. I never meant any word I said back there, nor will I say it ever again. You're the cuttest thing since Tony Stark met Aunt May and any boy would be lucky as hell to have you as a girlfriend," Spidey said with his helmet on.

"That's really sweet and all, but I could enjoy even more if you'd free me from these chains," Violet said as her clothes were ripping off.

Spidey freed Violet from the chains before she dropped to the ground as he helped her up and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you'd need this," Spidey said as he handed her her suit and she put it on.

"Now...let's kick some ass," Violet said as both her and Spidey ran towards the fight.

Spidey swung around the generator and kicked Venom off of Mr. I and helped him up.

Dash ran around Carnage as Violet made steps going up out of forcefield that he could step on. Once he got the last step he jumped off and punched Carnage in the face before he punched Violet towards the wall as she put a forcefield around herself to protect her from the impact.

Mr. I punched Flash into the wall as he got back up and web-slinged him into the wall as Elastigirl stretched out her arms and squeezed Flash tight.

"Well look at you, I bet every boy literally throws themselves at your feet," Flash said.

"Way too old for you, kid," Elastigirl said as she tossed him into the wall.

Venom then web-slinged Elastigirl over to him and squeezed her tightly.

Spidey then web-slinged over to where Elastigirl was and kicked Venomin the air, away from Elastigirl.

While Venom was in the air, Mr. I noticed him and punched him towards the wall.

Carnage shoved Dash to the ground and held Violet up towards the wall with his hand on ther throat tightly chocking her Jack Jack came outta nowhere, turned big and upper cut Carnage into the roof and turned back to normal.

"Aw you okay Viowet," Jack Jack said in a cute voice.

"Yes I'm okay, thank you for saving me," Violet replied.

"You welcome,"Jack Jack said.

Spidey then went through the roof and punched Cranage through the roof towards the floor and tgen spun around and kicked him towards the wall, where the others were.

"You're going down," Spidey said.

"You're forgetting one thing," Venom said.

"What's that?" Mr. I said.

"The symbiote is almost done completing it's task," Carnage said.

Violet thought about it, but then knew what he was talking about as she saw a bunch of symbiote came closer to them.

"Violet, what is that?" Dash asked.

"He planned to make the whole world into a symbiote world leaving everybody but them to choke on it and die," Violet replied.

"Then we have to shut down the machine," Spidey said before turning around and noticing the three symbiote infected people guarding it.

"You have to get through us first," Flash said before punching Spidey into the symbiote and everyone started fighting again.

"Peter," Violet yelled as she ran over to him, trying to pull him out, but he didn't move one bit.

"You can't pull me out, just shut down the machine for me," Spidey said.

"But you'll suffocate and die in there," Violet said.

"Just shut down the generator," Spidey said before being sucked into the symbiote.

Violet turned around to see Flash in front of her and punched her towards the symbiote.

"I told you, no one is going to stop this, not even you," Flash said.

"Yes...I...will," Violet said before shoving a forcefield into Flash's stomach sending him speeding across the floor.

Violet then turned around to see Mr. I and Elastigirl in the symbiote and Dash and Jack Jack were the only one's left.

"We'll keep them destracted while you go shut it down," Dash yelled.

Jack Jack jumped on top of Carnage as he struggled to get him off of him. Carnage then sends Jack Jack flying into the symbiote.

"Jack Jack," Dash yelled as he ran and kicked. Carnage with both feet, sending him back a little as there was very little space to fight since the symbiote covered 99% of the world already.

Violet sends Venom flying into the symbiote with her forcefield, but he came back out with no problem.

"How did you," Violet began to ask.

"I'm already a symbiote, sister," Venom said before shoving her down.

While she was down, she saw Dash get sucked into the symbiote as the situation turned into a three on one situation as all three of them ganged up on her.

All threw of them try to jump on top of her, but she covered herself with a forcefield as the three pound on the forcefield as the symbiote got closer.

Violet then looked over into the symbiote and saw Spidey's body floating lifelessly in the symbiote along with the rest of her family.

Violet then grew angry and then stood up as she fastly stretched out her body and her forcefield broke apart, sending all three of them flying across the room in separate directions before the wave of symbiote hit and 100% of the world was covered in symbiote.

Violet looked up from the ground and saw that she was crouched down and saw the whole room filled with symbiote.

She then looked up and saw that she was protected by her forcefield and started to look around until she found the generator.

Before she could move, she saw the three symbiotes charging towards her and she then started to run towards the generator.

She shoved aside all three of them as they got back up and before they could touch her, Violet pressed a button that reversed the effect and all the symbiote came back into the machine and the world was symbiote free.

The cops came soon enough and arrested all three of them as multiple ambulances came and took all of them to the hospital.

After waiting in the waiting room for a while, the doctor came back as Violet stood up to hear what he had to say.

"I have some good news and some bad news," the doctor said.

"What's the good news?" Violet asked.

"Amost everyone single one of them is awake," the doctor replied.

"And the bad news?" Violet asked.

"One is still knocked unconscious," the doctor said

"Can I go in and see them?" Violet asked.

"Of course you can," the doctor said as he she led her to their room. When she got there the room was bigger than any hospital room she's seen before and saw each one of them in their own bed.

"Is everyone okay?" Violet asked as the nurse left the room.

"Yeah," Bob replied

"Yes we are," Helen replied.

"I guess you could say that," Dash said.

Jack Jack made a baby noise to show that he's okay, but Peter didn't say anything, considering that he was the first to go into the symbiote.

"Is Peter okay?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, he didn't wake up with the rest of us," Helen replied as she was helped out of her bed along with the rest of her family.

When she was left alone with him, Violet walked over to Peter's bed and sat in a chair facing his direction and scooted it up to his bed.

"Peter, I know you can hear me. I just wanted to let you that I...I love you too and I always did from the first day I met you. When I started to loose faith in you when you told me all those mean things on accident, you didn't loose faith in me and helped me remember what happened. The night we shared yestarday was something special and it's something I'll never forget, and when you helped me with the bully at school, no one has done anything like that for me and that's something to remember also," Violet said before kissing him on the forehead and seconds later...he flatlined.

"Doctors, we need doctors in here quickly," the doctor that was by their room said as multiple came rushing in as Violet looked at Peter in fear with tears coming down her face.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to step outta the room," a doctor said as Violet ran outta the room and saw her family sitting in the waiting room waiting for her.

"You ready to go home, Violet?" Bob asked as she ran for hin and fell in his arms.

"Violet, what's wrong, what happened?" Helen asked.

"He's dead," Violet replied.

"Who's dead?" Bob asked.

"Peter is dead," Violet said after dragging her parents towards the hallway to show them Peter's bed being taken to another room.

The Parr family got in the car and drove home in sadness as Violet went to her room and cried her eyes out.

Three weeks passed as Aunt May and Ned came over in between those weeks asking where Peter was and they told her the sad truth as they cried and left.

On the third week, Violet laid her face in her pillow as a doorbell rang and three knocks came at the door.

Bob went to open the door and once he opened it, he yelled out loud as Violet heard footsteps running towards the door and lots of cheers came from the other people in her family.

"Violet, we've got a surprise for you," Helen yelled from downstairs.

Violet lifted herself up before sitting on the bed for a second.

She slowly walked downstairs as she said "Is this surprise gonna surprise me unlike the last 9?" Violet asked.

"It's better than all of them combined," Dash replied.

Violet got to the last step as every single member of her family was blocking the doorway.

"Well, what's the surprise?" Violet asked.

"Look who paid you a visit," Bob said as all them moved out of the way as she walked forward towards the door while looking down and once she got to a pair of shoes she recognized, she looked up and saw Peter Parker standing at the doorway with store-bought roses in his hand as she looked very shocked.

"Miss me Violet?" Peter asked.

Violet quickly grabbed the roses from him, literally threw them at Dash and hugged him tightly.

"More than ever," Violet quietly replied.

"But how did you survive, Violet said she saw you die?" Helen asked.

"Well, the doctors said they felt a pulse before they put my body in a bag and made me stay there until they said that I was cleared to go," Peter replied.

Peter then walked inside of the house as Violet and the rest of her family followed.

"So the baby has superpowers," Peter said as he picked Jack Jack up.

"Powers," Violet finished as Peter put Jack Jack down and payed all his attention to Violet.

"Should we do this for the first time, in front of your family?" Peter asked while holding both of Violet's hands out in front.

"Peter, stop talking and I don't care," Violet said as she kissed him on the lips and didn't let go as the whole family except them started clapping, even Jack Jack. They kissed for a solid minute as they then let go of each other and sat down and turned on the TV.

" _Breaking News . A man that appears to be electric and calls himself Electro , is destroying our beloved town of Metroville and is talking all of our power a _-," the news reporter says before the TV went blank and the house went black, but was lit up by the moon in night sky outside as the whole family exchanged each other the look they always give when there's crime to stop.

"What do you say we head out there and stop him?" Violet asked.

The rest of the family nodded as they get dressed in their supersuits and start to head out the door.

"Spider-Man are you coming or what?" Mr. I asked.

"Always," Spidey said as he ran out the door with the Incredibles behind him. Violet sat in the middle row of seating in the car as Spidey web-slinged towards the situation, Dash and Jack Jack in the back and Mr. I and Elastigirl in the front as they change the appearance of their car and drove off into action.

**The end or maybe it's up to you to write the following.**


End file.
